


梦与死亡

by Aulis



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AFC Ajax, FC Barcelona, M/M, Personification, 球会拟人, 球队拟人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulis/pseuds/Aulis
Summary: Johan Cruyff 死去了，留下两个不死的遗产。他们在寒冷和痛苦中做爱，意图忘却一切。
Relationships: AFC Ajax(Character）/FC Barcelona(Character), AFC Ajax/FC Barcelona
Kudos: 3





	梦与死亡

Johan离开了，不是指从地球的一端跑到另一端，是指肉体的衰亡。他的黑髪被时间洗刷成白色，又在脸上刻上一道道皱纹。荷兰人静静地躺在棺木，像枯叶一样掉到地上，被风吹过悄悄地离去。一个传奇生命的结束，最后归于尘土，世上不会再有Johan Cruyff，荷兰人真正死去。 

Ajax——Johan过去所在的俱乐部，他们之间有反叛和温情，还有攻势足球的传承，以后这些东西只能在纪录片还有脑袋里发掘出来。Ajax看着镜子，那个人似乎再次出现在自己身后，当他想要触碰那具年迈的身体时却只能碰到空气。他记得自己是Johan效力的第一个俱乐部，他们可以是挚友也可以是近乎父子一样的亲情。荷兰巨星是郁金香王国以及Ajax的骄傲和永远的宠儿，而现在他们阴阳相隔。Ajax不知道人死后会到哪里去，可能是世界的尽头，可能是地狱或者天堂，可能是某一个平行时空。最重要的是，现在他们只能在梦中相见。雾里看花，他莫名其妙想起这样的词语，他希望自己就是缠绕花朵身边的雾气。

加泰罗尼亚人像Johan的孩子，每个人都是这样说。他看着天花板发呆。白色的、空无一物的天花板———就像他现在一样，神经散痪思绪飘忽，什么都想不出来也说不出来。一切时间在他的里面静止，100多年过去都没能在他身上留下岁月的痕迹，他就这样眼睁睁看着Johan老去又死去。Barcelona无比渴望死亡又希望活着，他想要和他过去的球员们一起变老然后去见上帝，但又贪婪地想要见证俱乐部的一切变迁、那些小伙子挥洒的每一滴汗水泪水、每个冠军的时刻及四大皆空的季节。人为什么只有短短数十年的生命呢？太痛苦了，太过太过痛苦。Barcelona在无数个晚上梦呓：Johan、Johan、Johan。这个熟悉的发音几乎让他流泪，掉下来的泪珠在月光的爱抚下闪闪生辉，这些光芒耀眼到让梦之队想起他们一起拿过的所有奖杯和荣誉，就连梦之队这个名字也是Johan为他带来的。Johan Cruyff早就已经是Barcelona 的一部份，他所有荣誉的奠基者，美丽足球也好什么都好，都是他赠与自己的东西。Johan，我没了你该怎么办呢？

两个伤心人总会一拍即合。Barcelona和Ajax，两个可怜的恋人在凌晨三点躺在同一张床紧紧相拥，无论是哪一方都觉得自己冷得像一具尸体，也许这样会能比较接近Johan，但他们不能这样，继续颓废下去那个人不会高兴的。   
“晚上太冷了，Ajax！我受不了！再也受不了了！” Barcelona 把头埋在恋人的颈窝，一边发抖一边大叫。Ajax只是去亲吻他，并没有说话。从嘴唇到脖子到身体每一个地方。他们扯开对方的衬衫和内裤，Barcelona 少有地顺从躺在床上任由对方摆弄。Ajax去吻他的胸膛，吻他的乳头，等两颗红点彻底立起来再去舔拭左乳，舌头上细微的颗粒掠过乳头，惹得Barcelona 不禁尖叫，而Ajax见状又将右手食指放在右乳上轻轻揉搓，Barcelona 舒服得夹紧双腿，脸颊露出一片红晕，就像粉红色的红霞一样漂亮。

接着Ajax将Barcelona翻过身，把手指探进后穴按压又抽插，梦之队感觉自己真的在做梦，他潜入快感的海洋，忘记一切，想像自己在性爱中死去。放荡的、全心全意地呻吟。Ajax忍不住皱起眉头，这并不是他感到任何不快，而是恋人那称得上淫荡的叫声让他浑身发烫，他的性器涨得有点疼痛，硬到想要马上进入Barcelona 的屁股操弄一翻。Ajax把手指抽出，亮晶晶又粘稠的液体流到床单湿透，他马上将性器挺进去，而在这一瞬间Barcelona 的身体重重地颤抖，发出能形容为娇软的叫声。

荷兰人放纵自己沉溺于性爱，这对他来说很罕见，通常他和Barcelona做爱总是保持一点克制——Ajax不想太过折磨梦之队，每次看到对方纤细的身躯他都会担心自己会弄痛他，让他像玻璃制品一样一跌就碎，但这一刻不同，Barcelona已经完全陷入性爱里，他渴望更多，想要更多疼痛和快感，Ajax也是如此。人们说做爱能忘掉一切，完全激发兽性。Ajax一冷静下来就会想起那个人的死，他现在太需要这个。

“再、再快一点。Ajax、求你了，再快一点。”   
Barcelona 像一条缺水的鱼，他张开嘴巴似乎要吐出一堆愉快又淫靡的呻吟，不过他并不需要水，他要性、要做爱。做爱是心情畅快的事，像毒品一样令人上瘾，如果要他做爱做到死梦之队完全乐意。 Ajax的性器快速地抽插，整根进入又整根抽出，发出一阵阵响亮的水声。Barcelona 感觉Ajax的性器在他的身体肆意横行，他快要把自己的灵魂捅出来了。梦之队如此想道。那根性器仍然不知疲累，顺畅地在后穴疯狂抽插，这多亏了Barcelona 越流越多的淫水。色情的呻吟和喘息在房间里同时交织，他们感觉自己快要高潮，于是Ajax 抓紧对方的腰部再次用力挺进深处，射出一股白浊液，再缓缓地抽插几下却没有拔出。一场性爱画上休止符。

Barcelona 躺在床上展开双臂，他很累，想马上倒头大睡，但梦之队急需一个拥抱，晚一秒也不行。Ajax顺着他心意抱紧梦之队，用额头碰着额头，他看见Barcelona 红蓝的双眼闪着光—— 一滴滴眼泪掉下来。情事过后Barcelona 只觉得空虚，没有刺激没有快感没有温热的身躯，他又突然变冷了，毫无预兆的、蓦地從火湖跳到雪地，似月亮盈亏的变化无常，所以Barcelona 在落泪，想要把全部疼痛和伤感一同流出来般滔滔不息，而Ajax也因他们相同的痛苦不禁流泪，最后只是无言地亲吻Barcelona 的眼睛，像沙漠旅人吸啜久违的甘泉一样将眼泪吞进肚里。

两人再次紧紧相拥入睡，而在梦中会梦见谁呢？无人得知，我们只知道黎明即将来临。


End file.
